


It's... Unique

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Series: The Sabriel Chritsmas [1]
Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, dorky Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel finally get around to putting up the tree, but Gabriel is a little less experienced at it than Sam is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's... Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Tumblr Christmas OTP Challenge.  
> This is day 1: Getting out/putting up decorations.  
> Hope you enjoy the fluffiness! Also this is part of a series, so stay tuned for me everyday :)

Christmas was upon them, and they still hadn’t figured everything out. Where they were spending it, with whom, if they wanted to spend it with anyone in the first place… One thing was for sure though, they needed to get a tree, and they needed to do it tonight.

After a lot of nagging on Sam’s part, and a lot of bitching on Gabe’s part, they finally managed to buy a beautiful, gigantic, plastic tree and lots of decorations-Sam might have gone a bit wild. Of course he got emotional at first, after all it was the first time since Jess that he’s put up an actual christmas tree, and not some tinsel at a crappy motel room. As soon as it was up, he found tears were making their way into his eyes, so he pushed them back and got busy with decorating the tree. 

Gabriel was standing the whole time at a distance, popping a candy cane in his mouth after the other just watching Sam work on the tree. Well mostly he was watching one part of Sam more than the others; bending when he bent, and straightening up when Sam did.

"Would you get that feathery ass of yours here and help me instead of checking me out the entire time, you lazy bum!" 

Gabriel smirked as the thought of angry!Sam being the sexiest Sam of them all-even with soulless!Sam in the competition-gushed images in his head, of some serious bondage action. He pulled the wrapper off another candy cane and stuck it in his mouth as he wiggled his butt while walking towards Sam

"Seen enough? or should I wiggle some more?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively while shooting Sam a wide smile.

"Would you stop it with that tooth-paste-commercial-smile and start helping me out?" Sam shot at him, with a frown on his face.

He instantly stopped playing around and went up to him, because he doesn’t want to sleep on the couch tonight, again. 

The roles were set by height, Sam would decorate the top, while Gabriel would do the bottom. It was an easy task, and splitting it to two people would get them to finish faster, or so Sam thought.

Him being a complete perfectionist, and maybe a bit of an OCD, his top half was perfect. No two similar ornaments next to each other, tinsel strips evenly distributed, and each branch had an even number of lights on it. It took him almost 45 minutes but he did it, he finished his half. All the while Gabriel was working hard at his, which made him really happy and proud, that he didn’t just snap his fingers and did it the easy way.

He backed up, to see how it was looking from afar, and the look on his face was priceless. Gabriel had made a complete mess of everything, all the tinsel was slapped on one side of the tree, ornaments were on another, and lights on a third. A part of the tree was completely empty, some of the branches were unopened at all, and the Merry Christmas string had its letters switched, by angel mojo of course, to “Merry Ass”.

He was furious, his anger was bubbling and he was about to explode when he noticed that Gabriel had a smile on his face and was actually working really hard at this. He was seriously putting all of his energy into it, and it wasn’t a joke, besides “Merry Ass” of course.

He remembered that this probably is Gabriel’s first time decorating a tree. Even though he had observed humanity long enough, and watched just about enough tv, he was still out of his way and doing something completely new and unfamiliar.

With that new found perspective all the anger in him just floated away as he observed his adorable angel, trying so hard to figure out what to do with the extra tinsel that kept falling from the overloaded branch.

He observed him for about twenty minutes, smiling and shaking his head. He was falling more in love with him than ever. For the first time he was seeing Gabriel’s goofy side, the Castiel in him if you might say, and he was loving it. For once he had something to show and teach Gabe after he’s shown him so much.

Gabriel finished his masterpiece and walked back to where Sam was standing. Sam had a surprised look on his face, the bad kind of surprise-it was horrifying-but he could not bare say so to his lover. Gabriel, of course, completely misinterpreted the look on Sam’s face from shock to amazement. He looked so proud and smug, he gazed at him with a stuck up face and raised an eyebrow

"Bet you wish I did the whole thing myself, dontcha?" He said before he turned around to look at the tree

"Gabriel, it’s… it’s really…" He was lost for words "It’s unique!" was the only word he could think of that wouldn’t hurt Gabe’s feelings, but it was too late. Gabriel had turned around and seen the amazing top half, how beautiful and organised it was, and he came to the conclusion by himself that he did a horrible job.

"Unique? it’s fugly!" He exclaimed, feeling embarrassed and hurt.

"No…no baby, it’s great, I promise!" Sam quickly responded.

"No it’s not! I’m gonna tear it down and snap a good decoration on it" He raised his hand and formed his thumb and index ready to snap, when Sam grabbed his hand

"It’s unique, just like you, and I wouldn’t have it any other way" He said while looking at him dotingly, his eyes screaming the words "I love you".

Gabriel smiled at him and stood down, looking at the tree and assessing the damage.

"I guess it has a bit of both of us, huh?" he asked raising an eyebrow in observation.

"It’s perfect" Sam said with the softest of tones.

Needless to say, the hunter and his angel had one hell of a night later that night. At some point the neighbours came up to their door complaining about the screaming in a weird language. Some of them even thought Sam and Gabriel were doing an exorcism.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it please :)


End file.
